Venom Vol 1 18
| StoryArc = Twist | StoryTitle1 = Twist: Part 5 | Writer1_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler1_1 = Skottie Young | Inker1_1 = Rick Ketcham | Colourist1_1 = Studio F | Colourist1_2 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = John Miesegaes | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Clad in a specialized suit that covers her eyes and trapped inside a containment unit, Patricia Robertson calls out and demands to know what's going on. In the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four face off against Venom, Mister Fantasic giving the order to flee behind a blast door. Venom is confused by the lack of a big fight scene, but Spider-Man drops through the hole he'd made in the roof and says he'll give Eddie what he wants. He abruptly collides with one of the Invisible Woman's forcefields. Lifted back onto the roof, Spider-Man sees Susan and the Thing waiting for him. He demands to know what they're doing, and is told they're keeping him out of the way. On the ground, Bob, a Vic clone, and a Frankie clone watch as the Fantasti-Car departs, accompanied by the Human Torch. Noticing the Fantasti-Car is towing something, Bob decides to follow it, ascertain their destination, and then set a trap. Told by Susan that the set-up is a trap to eliminate Venom, Spider-Man asks if the Fantastic Four plan to kill him. Susan irritably snaps that the situation is being handled and that his interference in unnecessary. Spider-Man demands to talk to Reed, but the Thing tells him that Reed is taking the other Venom to his Midtown lab. When Spider-Man refuses to beat it, the Thing dares him to hit him with his best shot. Spider-Man picks him up and throws him off the roof, forcing Susan to save him and dispersing the forcefield keeping him from Venom. Spider-Man then drops into the lab, where he is immediately blind-sided by Venom. At the Fantastic Four's Midtown lab, Robertson is freed by the Suit, who states that the Fantastic Four intended to keep her indefinitely imprisoned to experiment on her and the Venom symbiote's clone. He tells her to take a Fantastic Four hovercraft to the Baxter Building and complete her goal. Starting to transform, Robertson tells the Suit she's confused and tired and afraid, but he assures her that while that's understandable he's confident that she knows what to do. Once Robertson leaves, the Suit reveals himslf to be Bob in disguise - having incapacitated Mister Fantastic and the Human Torch. Bob orders Vic and Frankie to follow Robertson and deactivate her control collar when she's within striking distance, mocking Richards' furious protests. At the Baxter Building, Venom peers into a storage container, believing the symbiote's clone to be inside. The Suit emerges and blasts him with a torrent of electricity, making a poor attempt at quipping. As the Suit states he's waiting for his phone to recharge so he can obliterate Venom in one shot, Spider-Man web-yanks it out of his hand, snapping that he won't let the Suit kill Venom. The Suit retorts that he doesn't require Spider-Man's permission, revealing the phone is merely a conductor for his powers as he wreaths himself in electricity. On the roof, Susan and the Thing debate whether or not to intervene, Susan saving Spider-Man and Venom at the last second by containing the Suit's blast in a forcefield - obliterating him. As Venom sarcastically thanks Spider-Man for saving his life, he's attacked from behind by Robertson, who has transformed into her own Venom form and ripped a hole in the wall. Vic and Frankie deactivate Robertson's control collar from a nearby apartment, and the Venom symbiote and its clone seperate from their hosts and merge together; the gestalt Venom symbiote bonding to Eddie. Larger and more powerful than ever, Venom laughs maniacally as he departs through the hole Robertson had made. Watching Venom web-swing away, Bob declares to Vic and Frankie that it's only a matter of time before his plan comes to fruition. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}